See WHO I AMz
by xxBloodChainzxxxz
Summary: a epic corssober of soda an weed
1. Chapter 1

See Who I Am

Ch. 1

**Miley Cyrus** was gatting up up aftterz a long nite of shining to meny ppl. She put on her ripid blak ebony bomby bcak dom outfix den she haded e wentz down stars. And saw her Drink dad Robby Mays, she grab tost "bye" I said "fuk off" he say passed out back from da croush(a/n:dat how day say dye) as she left she turns on da fire on of da "welcom to Treasure **Planet**" welcum mat. Den she wentz off to her 3rd day at Marty-Mc-Fly--High.(gatt it?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptah 2z:skool dayz

I was off to da hi skool wen I got there I's went to da mah locker jus den my friend Lilly Turswhore slamed a newspapper in my face "wtf iz tis!?"she yelled "wat?" I assed back da head line siad hanna monytanna dates hotty slut. "Oooo" I said "dat my new gf she da hotest" lilly nodeds an said "she a yummy mummy" then I looked at her "sorry miss monytana" she started to cry "I don't lick her more den u" "datz ok" I saidz bak "an btw call me milly cypiss. but my new name iz Reaper an yours is Lillyrain" we den wentz to class proff mcdondlez was there an told us to read out loudz from our death notez we den sat down and played Goffic Alstairs Racin on da pissteno wii. Wen mcdondlez relised we weren't lission she called lillyrain up to da front of da class an told her to read chaptah 407 she becane readin da story of a goffic gurl an vanpire. Just den miss mcdondlez yelled "u read lake mah ca!1111!!t" an punched her in da face she started to srip her wen I looked up form da game. Her pantz was at da keens an her diaperz was showin an showed she was wet. I took mah wlip an gave da moutha fucka da wlipin of her life. Den took lillyrain's hand an we few to japan on mah jet for lunch. Lillyrain was stil cryinz wen her japnese pudding got there "miss cypussy we outlols now"(geddit tara dat was for u) "nowz we not I said" "will go to hogwartz so nuubodyz can fuk with us" she lol'd


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3:Da Pie

A/N:WTF PREPZ start revowing or eles u a evan bigger prep and my gf's and I will kill yea, and to x-hermalfoy Fuk U!!!!!1111114 U da one who needa go bak to 3 gard Drako wouldz never be with dat prep Herminne, fangz to MarlyAriArcaChan for da good revowi.

We waz stil eatin when Lilyrain said

"Letz GO make fun OF JAPEN pplz"

"No" I yalled "Letz mock Japeness ppl"(A/N: we Not racest)

So den we went to da motel. We was thire 10 days I put tat slut in da baff wile I jackoff(no not in dat way) to playboy. Atffer I put her hair in pigtales,

and said in angry voice "Don't make me drss u, nao get nakeit!!!!"

I den put a pink shart on her dat siad "horny slut on it"and put her harnness on forcein her to crawl (she was mah pet prep)(she died wen she was 3 so she needed to be a round mes more she 16 now)we walked hornley out da door an saw it had a goffik picture on it it was soooo fukin hot and it was a gurl becuse I am a lezbonein.

We den saw a group of bi japenss skool gurlz I could see Lillyrain just drolin as da cumed over an mocked her "kawii nano nano desu BITCH" da redheaded on who looked like a 4 year owl and pedo dream said in a kowii majic voice. We called dem perps and leffed to kick a skool boy 5 feet away in da face(Cuz we waz a prep) and lol'd away!!! They saw it and said"U gurlz are so cool and kawai we wish we were goffik an not perpz can we cum with u?" she asked "Hellz fukin nuuuu u kicked my kingder cardin bitch.(geddit?) "And den wanna cum with us such prep!!!!s" I said "Can u at last time us u name?" she asked rollin round on da floor "Reaper" I said smiling evilly. We den lol'd away and started sining "Poor Unfortunate Souls" but not da prepy boyband jonass versin a goffik one.

We spend more time in tokeyoooooo taking in da smaiht before we started to head home. We walked to da panle an saw da skool gurlz agian punched each of dem why lillyrain wet herself on da panle I jacked off sum more while my mah pet was gettin more food "why are we so perfic?" she asked "dunnos alll da fukin preps wanna be us tho" I said in an emo voice "yea" she sad in her happy prepy voice we flew bak to la witch took us an hour an skool was jus getin back in from lunch. We walked subly in and were called to da princeapal officedare was miss mcdumbly wif da princebull lookin pissed off "WTH do u think u r doin?"mcdumbly said "yea duchin clas,wilpin a teacher is 17 months of demonshin" da princeabull said"don't even get me starded on JAPEN!!!!111" he went on to stay. "Dat ok we DON'T EVEN WANNA STAY IN TIZ FUK UP PLACE ANYWAY" I said "yea we don't like fukin prepz skoolz like tis anyway" lillyrain shitted we den walked out an went to our lockers told a bunch a perepz off den wentz home to get ready to go to LONGDON we tolds all or goffki non perepz freindz and day said day waned to cum wif us excep Reaper's bro cuz he was a prep and not even a kool pet prep like me"


	4. Chapter 4:EBONY!

AM:sorrys I be away for a bit, fangz for all da gre8 revows I neveah gots, fcukin prepz!!!!!!111 an I bins readin a story form a fooking fucked lil perpz named KELLY MAREHER!!!!!!!! tis fuckin pery lil bitch fuoked TarA'S STORY AN CALLED IT MY IMMORTAL I

HATE TIS LIL PREPY BITCH MOUTHA FUKIN SLUT NEICRO JACKPOT BITCH ASS PERPZ!!!!!!!!! speicle fangz to my god friend Margaret for helpin me witf da spelling for this chatper, and special fangz to Tara for being there for me when my gf break up wit me luv yea both!!!!!!!xxxxxxxx bolldy tairs and bloodyristz FTW!!!!

CH 4

EBONY

DA next day I was in my room cuttin my self(aftter all I was a vampire.) An driank my own blood  
all last nite dad was PMSing liek mom did when she lefted him, I den put on a Ebony long goffik loli dress with matchin clovers covered in blood,and put my har in a spiky saright ponytale, died it(geedit) back witf red strikes and opend my goffik blue eyes. I am a dominatrixx a stainest and hafth vampire witf a bit of witchen an demon in me. I ran down stairs and got berckfast of ricekispices wif dugs to drink. I took a depression bite an my mouth stared bleedin, I jus sucked it back in.

Lillyrain called then she had just killed her mom when she tolds her she couldn't CUM(a/n: is dat missspelld Margaret an Tara says it not?) wif me, and was cryin aigan. 

"Lilly Wtf is wrong with U!?" I shooted

"sorry I just wanted to commit suicide, when the kife siped." She balled back form the other end of da phone," "iz k" I told her back" "K I be over in min," she siad as she was kick her feet""What bout Oilve an Rako, r day ready" I Asked "They shotin ppl" she say 'Oooooo" I said "Yea she say"

I hanged her up den an starts pacing. We den all walked into da gre8 hall me a n Draco were lission to marlin mansjin on his Ipad. Got into da car an Drove to longdon it was a 1 hour drive wif Reper's bro bitchin leik a bitch wantin to go wif us. We den got to longdin an made a way to da train stasin as we already had our stuff for skool, jus as we walked in a blood guy with goffik red eye contax werein a CG t-shirt looked at me a smiled. He cam over an said I looked kawi an vary goffik. 

"Wat u name" I said

Drako Malfoy, an u" he qestend

"Reaper" I said "an over dare iz my dad,bro Lillyrain,Ovlie(who was named Vlad) an RAKO"

"newt to hogwartz" he said yea I said den he wentz away. Atffer dat we got on da train an me an lillyrain found a cabin wif a blond gurl wif blue eyes, small nose,and had long blond har wif PINKKKK strekes,wereing a pink fukin dress an LOOKED LIEK DAT FUKIN PREP HILARY DUFF named ashly (KELLY TIS IZ U,U DUM FUKA) 

"hi" she giggled liek a dum bitch "im Ashley, look at my story she shited showin us her laptop" I read 6 chaptahs of dat shit before shotin her in da eye wif my won. How bitch she said shutin up for da rest of da trip. I got bord so I took of Lillyrain's cloths an she took of mine, lillyrain read may mind an did a spell witch(geddit?)made her grow a boy thingy making out as we put our thingys into each oter an we DID IT!!!! Den we hard sumone cuming!!! 

it was Draco an Racko wif a red headed bitch named Herminnie an a goffik boy werein ebony highlighter were a riped baggy pants wif weasley on da end and an MCR t-shirt.(Harry was really emo havder eating his best friend Weasley he becamed a rapest an vampire, he is in sitlven an 7teen)

"dante" he said wen I looked over at him

"wat r u doin" Draco assed lookin over to Ashley an Lillyrain on da ground

"hathin sex, wanna join" Lillyrain said to Heminnie "no" she shoutin back

We den made our way off da train an saw a large man shotting "1st years over here" "Hairgit" I smiled evilly as we lefted da 3 goffik 7 years. We made our way into da castle an saw a small kawi 15 year old gurl wif black hair in goffik robes at da top of da stairs who turned into a cat "may name is proff Sinp"she said "OMFG u look kawi,bitch" I said(all da perpz looked at me) she smiled. 

We den all walked into da gre8 hall me an me an Draco were lission to Marlin Mansjin on his Ipad.


	5. Chapter 5:DEATHDEATH

AN:IM NOT FOOKING LIL KID OK!? Your jest all jeouse dat im better den U|!!!!!1111 tara say u all fukin perpz wif ouit homes jobs or MCR pozterz!!!!!! go to heven ALL OFF U DUM PERPZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111!1!!1!! AN I SO CANZ SPELL I GETZ 100%!!!1111 on mAH fooking test!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch 5

Death Death

As we walk into da ger8 heil, I, waz becanein to notice Proff snap waz back da line yellin at sum PREPZ!!!!1111 I winced loudly. WE SSAW ALL DA MASS OF PPLZ as Ashley was getin da s-word I not loud to say dat ok? Out of her. By Snae,i lauged. We wentz up da left most right tabb-le(da most prepy fuker table:PREPENDOOR!!!!(((geddit?))) When Ashley stoped to talk to a gurl who lookk jest liek Luna Lovegood from da 4th movie but I didnt give a fook . We gots to da front of da woned and Snack started to call out names from a MCR pozter(WHICH U PREPZ DON'tS GOT)an shorted us into houses leik da movies. I felt a bit hungry den so I bit a hufflepuff boy an drink his bloodz. Den she called mah name all sexaly and I rawed back down in da seat an all da room looked at me.

"WTF u sickos pervs!!!"I shooted in a depricess voice an started cryin tairs of blood(I waz nekkit))

.to Sum gurlz in matching blood chainz in blck dress with 666 on dem were locking at me an smiled.

"When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son, when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the broken  
The beaten and the damned??  
He said, "Will you defeat them  
Your demons and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day, I'll leave you  
A phantom to lead you in the summer  
To join the Black Parade" the shorten hat begain to sin(geddit?)

I was so moved I couldz jest cut myself over how goffik dat was. I was den waz shorted into sliverin. Lillyrain cryed again as she waz shortend into giffrenfookingdoor liek I new she would. 

"A hemm" sid an old man in his dressed in a blak lether GC t in his 80's said. "Im Al-bus dumbbledork he rawed hornly "da head mastah of Hogwartz tis year" everybody claped

"It is time to eat but 1st a sir prize for all da cool new goffik students" he went on.

Jest den Good Charlot avaperated into da skull wth there new sinner MARIA ANTOINETTE!!!!

"OMG I FOOKING LUV CG!!!!!!" I screamed I waz gettin an orgism jest looking at dem. Joel an Maria jest looked at me an smiled there wereing matching out fix a short skirt wif matchin berit on there head jest Maria's was white and Joel's was blck "letz kick tis BITCH FOR STAIN!!!" Joel said before they started sinning an playing. Food apaired on our table but there was no blood jello wich I was very depired about. Affter dinner all da perpz ran out of da gre8 hall as fast there fuking legs could go Joel an Maria came over as the otherz were takin a weed.

"Waz up" they said "OMSFG u are so awesum" I said suely.

We were takin bout how ger8 they were an how I coulds sin wif dem sum time wen those gurlz from before "hi" one of dem said she was bout 14 an in 4th year wif seaweed green curly har "mah name iz Kiwi Alexandersson(A/N:TIS IZ ME!!!)da other gurl have long ebony black hair (that's how see got her name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches her mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell her she look like Amy Lee wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. wearing black lipstick,(jest ieke me) white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. But it wasn'tzz Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way it was EBONY LEEEEEEEEE!!!!(she da sistah of Amy lee) an she in da 7th year an 17 yar oldz.

"So wat u name?" I axeled her

"wat u's?" she acked back "I assed u 1st" I say

"Ebony" ebomby repayed

"Mah name iz Repare" I said

"Asums why day call u dat?" she smiled

"CUZ I KILL FOOKIN PREPZ!!!" I said with a giggle "an cuz I a vampire"

"Wowz" everyonez said

"Yea" I said

"So u drink bloodz" Kiwi asked

"Yea" I say

"MEEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" she slit

"OMFG u guys sould come back stage sumtime an we can cut ourselfs" Joel says

"Yea liek so den we can drink da bloodz!!!" she exzamed!!!

"We wil" I siad

I den wentz intoz da hailz an got up with Lillyrain an da rest of da 1st years. We walled to dat werid ass movein stair cast kit from da movie. Jest den the stairs started to move an 5 fooking perpz fell to da ground. I did a spell an put dem back to gatter, jest den proff Mcmango gave me an A++x for bein so good at magic an for bein so goffik , we got to da comen room an I gave da password to da fat lady.

"MCR!!!" I said in deprison voice

I felt liek putin up my posterz jest den so I wentz up to mah room. An......da.....................room..................................was.......................................................FUKIN PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111111111an dare WAS BUMBLEMORT IN IT!!!!!!!!

"WTF are UUUUUUU doin in here,even if u are da fukin headmastah you can't jest cum into a teen gurl'z room" I shitted angrily

"I HATH CANCER!!" yelled at mez

"WTF DOSE THA-" but I was cutz off by dumbedoor

"DA FUKIN DARK LORD WILL NO KILLZ U IF U don'tz turnz back into prepz!!1111"

jest den Lillyrain called me on mah cell phone.

"Waz up slut?" I say she was crying lil bitch

"They usein u fooking prepy music to tourcher mes" I hear back

"Those bitches!!!!!!" I shoted den mah shellphone shoot out of mah hand an I hear sumone say

"U all outa wishes kiss yea goffick dreams goodbye" dumbulldork sais

"Shit"I was loud to say dat cuz he was a pedo an a prep nowz.

I Ran to da giffrendoor comen room. Whine in da comen room a preppy mother fucker with blond hair shoot emily wit her womb IT WAS LUNA LUVGOD!!!!!!!!! I busted into da room as Kwii was fightin off Luncha an saw Lillyrain's body get bosted out da windo(but she wouldn't die from dat thx stan) I started to bust into bloody goffik red tears as Ashly turned to me an took of mah clothes.

"NO!" I shooted an did a spell den toldz her to fuk off an her hair dyed(gettit?)

"DA music exboomed"

A/N:sowwy it tookz so fukin long ok? I iz hath promble wit da cumputter!


End file.
